4th july
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: America's birthday has come again and this time round England has had enough of his life and wants to end it. Will America save England from himself? Warning: UKUS, self harm, attempted suicide
1. Chapter 1

I was feeling a little down and well upset as well and decided to write my feelings in this seeing as I do feel like England in this from time to time however I don't act like him - Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did

* * *

_The rain poured down on them as well as the battlefield, England and America stood facing each other on opposites sides of the battlefield, England had battled hard to keep America however no matter what he or his men did America was winning this war, England wasn't going to let America leave him, He didn't want America to leave him alone he loved America too much to let America leave him now not now._

_"Hey Britain all I want is my freedom!"America shouted over the thunder and lightning that came he wanted England to understand that he was getting his freedom no matter what "I am no longer a child nor your little brother, from now on consider me independent" America shouted_

_England tighten his grip on his gun before running at America, hitting the blade on the end of his gun on the side of America's gun and forcing it out of America's hands. When seeing England raised his gun and have it pointed at him he looked little shocked however had to stay strong for his country's "I won't allow it, you idiot why can't you follow things to the end" England says having his gun pointed at America. The American soldiers aimed their guns at England ready to shoot if they needed to. _

_America stared at England, his eyes wide "There's no way I can shoot you, I can't" England says dropping his gun and falling to his knees a hand came over England's face "Why, damit why" England cried tears falling to the ground "Its not fair" America watched England almost feeling sorry for him "You know why, what happened" America said with sadness in his voice "I remember when you used to be so great"_

_The Americans started to walk away cheering as they started to walk away knowing that they had won, America stood there watching England for a moment before walking away. England looked up tears still falling "Don't leave, please don't leave" England cried holding his hand out not wanting America to leave_

England shot up breathing heavily sweat falling from his face, he for the past week kept having that nightmare as England would put it, he knew why he kept having the same nightmare for the past week seeing as it was coming up to America's birthday, today was the 4th July and well England wasn't wanting to deal with this day so he would do something that he normal did on this day. It was about 4 in the morning so he figured that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so there was no point in even trying to.

England just stared up at the ceiling wanting to go back to sleep however knew too well that he would end up having that nightmare again and he didn't want to deal with that again, he turned to lie on his side before bringing his hands to cover his face before crying. He would never or try crying in front of anyone seeing as that would make him seem weak to others so crying when he was alone seemed to be the best. He wanted it to end all the torment of this day many times had he thought about ending it all but in the end he couldn't find the strength to do so however he wanted this time to have the strength to finally put an end to his torment and anyway no one would care after all, everyone he had ever come to care about, even love had all left him in the end. "No matter how hard I tried, they all left, left me alone" England said quietly to himself tears fell down his face more than they had been before "No matter how hard I wished, I ended up alone in the end, I don't want to live this life alone no more"

England had received calls from America which England hadn't bothered to even answer seeing as he didn't even want to talk to America, he had gone out to do something that he normally did on the 4th July and that was to get completely hammered,

* * *

Where America was

* * *

America had a party going to celebrate his birthday as well as celebrating the day that he became independent, he tried to call England again however as like the others England had not picked the phone up and answered, the worried America seeing as England would have at least answered with his normal way of talking to him words such as "Git" or "Wanker" followed by "Leave me alone and stop texting or calling" well that depended on what America had done to talk to England.

America had spoken to France about it and well the same thing happened with him as well, both countries started to get slightly worried about England as well, America turned to look at Japan before telling him that he and France were going to go check on England.

"Ok America-san, I hope that England-san is ok" Japan says

"I'll make sure that he is, I'm the hero after all so it's my job to get Iggy out of trouble" America says happily before giving his signature smile "I'm going to need you to keep an eye on the party while me and France are away"

"I can do that America-san" Japan says

America nodded before going over to France and grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him out the door much to France's annoyance of that, France didn't necessarily want to be dragged out of the door "Amérique, je peux marcher par moi-même alors arrêtez de me glisser" France says more say that he said it in more of a half shouted angry tone of voice

"Dude where's the fun in that and as well as that we need to get to Iggy quickly as he might be in trouble" America says still pulling France.

* * *

Where England was

* * *

It was a few hours later that England returned home, he was not as drunk as he wanted to be however he was going to do this no matter what happened. He wanted to end it and now he would, he didn't care anymore. Knowing that countries could not die like humans could however it didn't mean that they couldn't die. England looked at the blade/knife that was lying on the side, he picked it up before smiling a little, he continued to look at it as if a child looking at a toy wanting to see what it would do.

England placed the knife down again before lifting his right sleeve up looking at his wrist, he lifted the knife up before bringing it up to his wrist, next thing England could feel was pain followed by something wet and warm fall down his arm from his wrist. The pain to England felt good, the pain that he had been hiding since that day it was all coming out, he moved to the other wrist doing the same. England stood for a moment before falling to his knees blood started covering the floor below him. England heard a sound of knocking on his door, England didn't think of it as anything dizziness was starting to take over. England picked up the blood covered knife, both hands on the knife before pushing it into his abdominal after that he pulled the knife out allowing himself to bleed out not caring anymore. He felt blood fall from the wounds, he started to get tired.

_'You can sleep now, you don't need to worry anymore, just let go'_ a voice said in England's head

* * *

Translation

Amérique, je peux marcher par moi-même alors arrêtez de me glisser = America I can walk by myself so stop dragging me

Please review, let me know what you think as well

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

well I'm feeling happier this week so yeah, I hope you like this chapter, I have a bit more of France and America involved with this chapter than England however next chapter I plan to have more England and America involved in as well as that I want to thank those that have read my story and are following it and have put my story on their favourites

special thanks to aquamarinetiger98 for giving me my first review for this story it was much appreciated

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did

* * *

"Britain" America shouted before kicking the door in, France watched America kick the door down. America ran in calling for England

"Angleterre, êtes-vous ici(England, are you here) " France called following America inside, they both split up and looked around France looked down stairs while America looked upstairs, America looked around before spotting England's room, he came over to the door before gripping the handle he turned it and tried to open it however the door would not open

"**ENGLAND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN**" America shouted seeing as if England was not there then the door would not have been locked.

* * *

Inside the room

* * *

"America" England whispered weakly hearing America's voice, England wondered if he was hearing voices England felt himself fading he wondered if it was really was America however that didn't mean a thing anymore not to England

"**FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY**" America shouted from outside the room, England weakly turned his head to the direction of the door, after a few attempts America had managed to get into the room. When seeing England laying on the ground with a pool of blood below him America ran to England's side holding him close as well as that he shouted for France.

"Iggy stay awake ok, don't you dare thing about sleeping alright" America says while holding England close to him, America was panicking "Iggy come on you can't just give up, call me a git, wanker or any name you want just speak dude"

"Don't call me that" England muttered weakly, America felt like jumping for joy when hearing England speak. France could be heard coming up the stairs and into the room

"Amérique…" France says before seeing England bleeding being held in America's arms "We have to stop the bleeding, go find some towels" France ordered. America left France to watch England. France held England's hand tight with one hand while calling an ambulance with using his other hand.

America returned just as France finished calling the ambulance, America had lots of sheets, towels and even bandages. France took one of the towels from America and held it against England's abdominal trying to stop the bleeding "Amérique, you're going to need to stop his wrists bleeding" France ordered.

America nodded, grabbing two towels and wrapping them around England's wrists and applying pressure while also holding them up as this would slow the bleeding also seeing as when a someone's bleeding you need to lift the wound so that it is higher than the heart .

'_If you die Arthur I will never forgive you_' America thought in his head, he couldn't understand why England would do this. America knew that England hated this day but why would he try and kill himself.

It was not so long after that the ambulance came, America was so scared(even more scared then he is when watching a scary movie or his fear of ghosts) that England was not going to make it that he was going to give up. France stayed with America.

"Pourquoi serait-Angleterre ont fait cela?" France asks. America turned to look at France there were times when America understood what France was saying when he spoke French however this was not one of those times.

"Can you repeat that in English?" America asks. France nodded before repeating what he had said in English.

"I said, why would Angleterre have done this?" France ask again in English this time, in all the time that France had known England he never would have thought that England would have done this after all that England had been through with having been beaten up by his brothers and all that maybe it was something that England had hidden from them all.

"You don't think it could have been my fault, I mean with me becoming independent and all that I mean I knew it upset him and all that but I never thought that he would want to kill himself over it" America says quietly looking at the ground.

France wasn't sure if he should even try to answer that seeing as he remembered the way England had been when losing America, it had been weeks before he even spoke to anyone and even after that he was not a 100% even then

* * *

_Flashback(France's pov)_

* * *

_I came to see how Angleterre was as I had been worried about him, I knew that it had hurt him dearly that Amérique had left him and well I guess that me helping Amérique made things worse however I knew that Amérique wanted to be treated as an equal to Angleterre. _

_I knocked on the door hoping that one of his servants would open the door _*in modern day England doesn't have servants anyway* _I waited for some time as I was about to leave the door opened to show one of the servants that worked for Angleterre. She let me come in however explained that her master (who was Angleterre) would not be awake seeing as he had been not too well as of late. _

_"It's ok, if I may would it be possible to go see him in his room?" I asked her, she looked shy and did not look at me "Please may I see him seeing as he is a dear friend to I and I have been worried about him" _

_The girl nodded and showed me to where Angleterre room, she told me that I would need to be quiet so not to wake him, I nodded before entering the room. I did not see him sleeping in his bed however I saw him sitting by his window looking out of it as if waiting for Amérique or one of the other colonies to return to him but I knew that was not likely to happen._

_"Angleterre" I said expecting him to answer me however he did not, he looked continued to look out of the window, I came behind him before placing a hand on his shoulder only then did her reacted to my being there _

_"Haven't you done enough Frog, you've already helped him leave me why are you even here" I hear Angleterre say to him however it did not sound like how the Angleterre that I knew the Angleterre that would strike fear into his enemies. No this Angleterre was broken, had been broken down._

_"I came to see who you are seeing as no one has heard from you for weeks now" I say to him, even though me and him normal fort against each other we would be there for one another if times were at the bleakest and this being one of those times for Angleterre and this having been caused by myself and Amérique._

_"Please Angleterre you must understand that Amérique just wanted to not depend on you, I know that you are upset by this however you must understand" I say to him however Angleterre would not listen to me not while he was feeling this way._

_I knew that someday that he would eventually accepted Amérique's decision however that would not be anytime soon so as they say 'time heals all wounds' I just hoped that this would be the same for Angleterre. With that I left Angleterre home to let him think about what I had said to him, as well as that I prayed that England would find peace with Amérique's decision_

* * *

_Flashback end (France's pov end)_

* * *

Please review

To be continued

* * *

Translation

Angleterre, êtes-vous ici = England, are you here

Amérique = America

Pourquoi serait-Angleterre ont fait cela? = why would England have done this?

Angleterre = England


	3. Chapter 3

well I'm feeling happier this week so yeah, I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to have more America in this chapter along with England however please don't kill me for what I write from now on in this story. as well as that I am very happy about those that are following this story and those that have placed this story on their favourites

special thanks to Bakurafangirl12 and maya1705 for giving me my second and third reviews of my story as you see I do like to hear what you think about it

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did

* * *

It was a day later that America came to see England. He wondered If England would be a wake, well he was still feeling scared of what he might see or what England would say to him. America came to stand just outside the hospital room, holding a hand out to the door handle however hesitating whether or not to open.

'_Should I go in or not_' America thought to himself, he wasn't sure if it was right seeing after all that had happened. In the end he entered the room and was shocked to see what he could see, he could see that England's wrists were bandaged and he had a breathing apparatus attached to his mouth along with that he had a range of machine around him as if he was in…

'_No_' America thought before going to England's side, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to think of what was happening or know what was happening to England. He heard the door open and turned towards the door to see a doctor standing there.

"Sir I am going to need you to leave the room for a small while" The doctor says, America did as the doctor had said seeing as that way he could as the doctor what was going on. It was about 10 to 20 minutes before America saw the doctor come back out of the room, America stood in front of the doctor as he was not letting him leave until he told him what was going on.

"Sir, can you move aside I have other patients that I need to go tre…" The doctor was asking however America intrupted him

"What's going on with my friend, tell me" America says in more a forceful way.

"Very well your friend due to the blood loss had been put into a coma and well at the moment we are not sure if he will wake up" The doctor says, America fell to his knees in shock, he felt like he couldn't breathe at that moment. America couldn't believe what he was hearing, the doctor placed a hand on America's shoulder however America knocked it away before standing up and running away.

When America reached home he headed straight to his room, he was crying well anyone would if the one that they loved was in a coma with no chance of waking up. America hadn't meant any of this he just wanted to be equal to England and now he had cause this what kind of hero did this.

America let the tears fall, he didn't care that he was crying as he couldn't help it. His England didn't deserve any of this, sure he could be annoying well to America, England could be annoying however that the way that America liked England being that way and now there was the chance that he would never get to say that he loved him. America cried himself to sleep.

* * *

_America's dream(America's pov)_

* * *

_I looked around it felt like I was in darkness, I cried out for someone to find me. Where was I, I didn't know, the place that I was in started to get lighter I was sitting on the ground with my knees to my chest. I felt tears fall down my face before feeling something pick me up, I turned to look at who had picked me up. "Engwand" I say, I was a child again. England held me close to his chest whispering soft words, he told me that it was alright and that I was ok._

_I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again however England wasn't there now. "**England**" I shouted looking around the darkness what was going on, I looked around before seeing a light in the distance. 'That must be the way out' I thought to myself heading to the light however the more I seemed to try and get closer to it, it seemed to get more away from me. _

_I felt something grab me on the shoulder but this time what had grabbed me on the shoulder felt cold, I turned to look at what had touched me before jumping with fright and moving away. I felt my heart stop at the sight that I could see, it was England however he wasn't like how I knew him. He was broken down, bleeding from his wrists and other places "You did this, you caused this" England said pointing his bloody finger at me._

_"I didn't mean to cause it please forgive me, I just wanted to be equal to you" I cry, tears falling down my face "Please understand I never wanted to hurt you"_

_I hear England laugh, I felt a shiver come down my spine "I won't forgive you not know not ever, you hurt me and now you must live with knowing that, you caused my death and now you are going to pay"_

_I knew this defiantly wasn't the England that I knew and had loved; this England was cold and dead to this would. I felt myself unable to move when seeing this dead England coming towards me, I was really going to die wasn't. I continued to watch him get closer and closer to me before feeling his cold dead hands reach up to touch me on the neck, I closed my eyes waiting for death to come as I felt the air around me get thinner and tighter._

* * *

_America's dream end (America's pov end) _

* * *

Please review

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

well I'm feeling happier this week so yeah, I hope you like this chapter, I am very happy about those that are following this story and those that have placed this story on their favourites. as I spoke to Bakurafangirl12 about who they would want in the next chapter and well I am doing that.

special thanks to Bakurafangirl12 and aquamarinetiger98 for giving me some new reviews for my story as you see I do like to hear what you think about it

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did

* * *

America shot up from his head into a sitting persition breathing heavily from the nightmare that he had just had, he place a hand on his neck just checking that it had been a dream and not real sweat fell from his forehead as he shook it had felt so real yet it had only been a dream in the end, was England tormenting him or was it his own mind going against him.

America jumped and feel off the bed when hearing a knock at the door, "He's coming to finish me" America cried hiding under the bed, he was still shooken up by the nightmare. Canada knocked on the front door again; he had come to see his brother after hearing from France about what happened to England. "_America_" Canada said in his normal quiet voice. He took his phone out before calling America.

America heard his mobile ring; he got it out of his pocket before shakily answering it. "_America can you let me in we need to talk_" Canada says in his quiet voice. America smiled a little seeing that it must have been his brother knocking; he came out from under his bed before going down stairs to let his brother in. America and Canada when to the living room.

"_Are you ok?_" Canada asks looking worried seeing as he could tell that his brother looked like he had seen a ghost or something like that

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be I mean England's going to be ok" America says his voice shaking, and he was looking down at the ground not looking at his brother.

"_Yeah but…_" Canada was saying however America interrupted him

"**No buts, he's going to be alright, he'll wake up**" America shouted standing up "**He has to**"

America felt a few tears fall down his face; he did want to believe that England was going to wake up. He had survived so many things before he couldn't just give up and leave them alone not this time. America felt his brother touch him on the shoulder, America instantly knocked Canada away from him "Just leave" America says before heading upstairs, Canada was sure on what to say or what to do so just left. He headed to the hospital as he knew that he needed to go see England.

It was said that sometimes when someone was in a coma they could be brought back to the land of the living just by talking well even though he wasn't anything special to England that was more America that had a place in England's heart. He saw France sitting beside England's bedside "Angleterre, nous avons besoin de vous réveiller" France says quietly holding on to England's hand "Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu un long, mais vous avez besoin de se réveiller, tout le monde a besoin de vous, y compris Amérique"

Canada came next to France _ "Will he wake up?_" Canada asked quietly, he knew that it was early days so there was still hope that he would wake up even if it was days, weeks or even months before England woke up again that was if he would.

"I don't know, for all we know he may not however we have to stay positive that he will" France says Canada could see sorrow in France's eyes and there was that chance that England would remain in this state forever.

* * *

Weeks passed

* * *

Weeks passed since England had been confirmed that he was in a coma, America had stayed home not bothering to come out. Nightmares keeping him awake guilt rotting him from the inside out. Canada and Japan tried to talk to America at lease try to get him to see England however he would not, he wasn't wanting to as he still felt the pain that he had caused England.

"_Hey England, it's me Canada_" Canada says, he placed a hand on England's hand "_I'm not sure if you can hear me but its been weeks well about a month since you been in this coma, America's not been doing to well and he really needs you_" Canada felt that maybe talking would help however it seemed that England wasn't listening as if he was already gone from their lives which could probably be true seeing as he did not show any sighs of responding or even hearing them.

If it wasn't for the breathing apartice England wouldn't even be breathing right now, "_England please let me know you can hear me, squeeze my hand if you can_" Canada says however his plead was not met, Canada was starting to lose hope just like the some of the others had already lost even France had lost hope that England would wake up again and who could blame them. the only person that could have any chance of bringing England back was not bothering to come see him.

Canada got up "_I'll come see you again tomorrow England and who knows I might be able to get America to come_" Canada says.

_'fat chance that will happen that wanker could careless' __someone thought in their subconscious however this person wasn't Canada it was someone who had remained in a dreamless sleep, this person chose to remain there waiting for death however it didn't seem to come. He wondered why he was still living but not conscious._

* * *

I'm sure you can guess who was was thinking that America was a wanker if not then well I'm not likely to tell you since there is only one person who calls anyone a wanker or git

Please review - if you want someone put in the next chapter then let me know as I will see what I can do :)

To be continued

* * *

Translation

Angleterre, nous avons besoin de vous réveiller = England, we need you to wake up

Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu un long, mais vous avez besoin de se réveiller, tout le monde a besoin de vous, y compris Amérique = I know we have not had a long, but you need to wake up everyone you need, including America


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter, I am very happy about those that are following this story and those that have placed this story on their favourites.

America'sHat had a request about who they would want in the next chapter and I have done that so I hope they enjoy it as well

thanks for all those that have been reviewing as it makes me happy seeing that people are enjoying my story as well as hearing what you think about it. there is a bit that my friends found funny so I hope you do to.

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did

* * *

It wasn't too long ago maybe about a day or two since Canada had last seen England, Japan had agreed to be the one that went to see England while some of the others went and try to get America out of his home, well it was more that they were having to drag him out since he was not wanting to come out willingly

"America, stop being a baby and come out from under the bed now" Germany says, America stayed where he was which was under the bed.

"**NO AND CAN'T MAKE ME**" America shouts

"Very well then da, we will get you out our way then" Russia says before grabbing hold of America's legs seeing as that was the only thing in reach and pulled him out, America had still had nightmares and that was the reason why he didn't want to come from under the bed.

Once they had America from under the bed they tied his hands and feet up so that he couldn't run away however this was hard considering America wasn't staying still so they had to hold him down, France seemed to like this part more

"Maybe we could get his clothes off" France says before moving his long blond hair behind his shoulders "I bet that would make Angleterre wake up"

"Don't even think about it France" America growled it was bad enough being tied up let alone having France wanting to undress you, even America would not wish to set France on one of his enemies seeing as that would be the worse torture of them all and no one deserved that.

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

Japan knocked on the door first to see if anyone other then England was in the room, when hearing no one answer he entered the room. He came over close to England's bedside looking out of the window "Hello England-san, we hope that you will wake soon as we are all very worried" Japan says, he looked at England "I know that you feel pain however you need to come back, everything is not the way that it should be, America-san acts differently to how he would normally act and it worries us all"

Japan like others hoped that their words would get through to England, however like all the other times it seemed like empty words that seemed not to get through

* * *

_In England's subconscious(England's pov)_

* * *

_I had been listening to all that had been said however I couldn't seem to find away back it wasn't like I would want to return to a place that I was hated I mean these were just words and any way America was probably happier without me being there most countries would seeing after all I had done to them back in the old days._

_I couldn't wait for this life to be over so that I could leave it behind and hope never to feel it again, I after all had enough of being alone and feeling that same pain day after day with no one knowing how it felt. I heard footsteps come towards me 'who is it this time' I thought to myself, I soon got my answer when hearing Japan's voice_

_"Hello England-san, we hope that you will wake soon as we are all very worried" I hear him say, I had heard this type of thing every time someone came to see me however it was always in a different way. "I know that you feel pain however you need to come back, everything is not the way that it should be, America-san acts differently to how he would normally act and it worries us all" I hear him say next. I wanted to ask him what way that America was acting different however in the state I was now I couldn't answer. _

_Was it true they really needed me, surely not I was an enemy to may of them and well surely they were happier without him, there were more sounds that followed after a small while. I could hear a voice that well I was sure it was him._

* * *

_In England's subconscious end (England's pov end)_

* * *

outside the room Russia and France had gotten America to go see England however kept his wrists tied so that he would not be able to really fight back, they had his hands tied behind his back as if they had his hands in front then he would easily fight back.

"Bonjour Japon" France says when coming into the room, Russia was holding America over his shoulder at this point before putting him down once they were in the room.

"みなさん こんにちは" Japan says to them in the way that he normally would. "I see that you got America-san to come as well"

"Yes we did and we will not allow him to escape again" France says, during when they tried to get him to come they seemed to have some trouble seeing as America had got away from them well it was more he had managed to get free and run off however France caught him again however that resulted with America having his trousers at his ankles.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_America had managed to get out of the ropes seeing as they had not been tied that well, they had been walking down the sidewalk to where the hospital that England was staying in was in that was when America had decided that I was time to run away from the others, b__oth France and Russia had not expected this and were caught off guard. _

_It was about a few seconds later that France and Russia chased after America, France caught up to America and managed to get hold of him however he had grabbed hold of the belt that were attached to America's trousers, with America kinder half dragging France the belt undid it's self causing America's trousers to fall down and this in turn caused America to trip on his own trousers. _

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

America wasn't happy that happened at leased it shouldn't happen again hopefully seeing as he would rather not have the whole of the UK seeing him in his underpants which happened to have the American flag on them which wasn't too bad he guessed as long as it didn't happen again.

He looked at England wondering what he should do or even what to say, France, Japan and Russia left the room however were just standing outside it to make sure that America did not think of leaving without talking to England

* * *

Please review - if you want someone put in the next chapter then let me know as I will see what I can do :)

To be continued

* * *

Translation

みなさん こんにちは = hello everyone

Bonjour Japon = hello Japan

Angleterre = England


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you like this chapter, I am very happy about those that are following this story and those that have placed this story on their favourites.

liechtybakaribbon had a request about who they would want in the next chapter and I have done that so I hope they enjoy it as well

thanks for all those that have been reviewing as it makes me happy seeing that people are enjoying my story as well as hearing what you think about it. there is a bit that my friends found funny so I hope you do to.

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did

on another note i have a new story that I have been working on, for those that feel disapointed about how HetaOni ended on the cliffhanger I decided to write my own ending to how it could end s/9124023/1/HetaOni

* * *

"So I'm finally here Britain" America says well it was a start well that was really not much that he could, America wasn't sure on what else could be said "Dude…" America says however wasn't sure how he could say anything else to that what could he say. It had been close to a month or two since England had been in this coma.

"hey dude you know its not really the same since you were like in this way I mean the meetings are not the same with out your shooting down my ideas and all as well France is being boring with out you there like with out you being the one to beat him up and all" America says, he well of couse missed England and the way that he would always bag on his ideas even if he thought them to be so good it was always good to have England comiting on them.

America looked out of the window, had gone from being sunny to cloudy and rainy but being in England that wasn't abnormal it was at times quite cold and wet. America had known this from times that he had come to see England well. "Hey England its raining outside" America said before looking at England "Dude can you just wake up"

* * *

Outside the room

* * *

France watched the other two; he was ok with being around Japan however being around Russia made him feeling unsettled and well more unstettled then when he was around Germany back in the war.

"Do you think Amérique can get through to Angleterre?" France asked them seeing as it was one of those times when you really didn't want the awkward silence moments seeing as well it was just one of those times

"Well at the moment we just have to hope, Da" Russia says "If not that then I can just use my magic cane to do that" with saying that Russia got his magic cane out which had a tap attached to it. France and Japan were not even sure where Russia had been keeping that as wel as that they didn't think that would work in this situation and well didn't want Russia hurting England

There was a sound of someone running down the hall way, this person was quite small and young. "You know what room jerk England is in?" The person asked someone however didn't seem to get an answer, Japan, Russia and France looked at the person who had said that as he was standing at the end of the hall.

"I don't think Angleterre would be too happy knowing that he is here" France says however it seemed that the short person had spotted the three "Hey" the person says as you can guess this person was Sealand and well he had only about a few days ago been told of what had be falled his older brother. Sure he thought that England was a jerk however it didn't mean that he didn't care about his older brother.

"You should not be here" France says to Sealand "This is no place for a child, we will let you know how Angleterre is doing"

Sealand wasn't going to leave with out seeing his older brother, "I'm seeing jerk England and you can't stop me" Sealand says acting as if inoring what France had just said to him. Japan and Russia were letting France deal with this one even though they both knew France would lose this fight.

* * *

_Inside the room (England's subconscious *England's pov*)_

* * *

_Had I heard right, could that have been America surely not. England was sure that it was America when hearing everything else said _

_"hey dude you know its not really the same since you were like in this way I mean the meetings are not the same with out your shooting down my ideas and all as well France is being boring without you there like you being the one to beat him up and all" I hear America say, so was it really this bad with out me that America would say that. _

_I could hear sounds coming from outside the room, I wondered who it could have been. I felt someone grab hold of my hand "Dude come on please just wake up, I never meant for any of this to happy please I'll do anything If you will just wake up" I hear America says, I could hear a sob in his voice as he had been saying this._

_There was a sound of a door opening and a voice that I knew all to well, Sealand but what was he doing here I mean this wasn't something that he would do._

_"Listen up jerk England, you had better wake up as I want to have you see me become a nation alright" I hear Sealand say, he sounded as if he was going to cry as well. Had I made a mistake in doing what I had but the damage had been done or had it?_

_"I want you to be there to agnolage me as a anation and you can't do that in sleeping so just wake up jerk England" I still felt like I was in darkness however that darkness seemed to start to slowly disapper, there was still much darkness however it wasn't as dark as it had been maybe I was returning back to the living or maybe it was me dying I wasn't sure however I would have to wait to see what this was_

* * *

_England's subconscious end (England's pov end)_

* * *

Please review - if you want someone put in the next chapter then let me know as I will see what I can do :) do you think England is returning back to the living or is he dying only time will tell

To be continued

* * *

Translation

Amérique = America

Angleterre = England


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like this chapter, I enjoy about those that are following this story and those that have placed this story on their favourites.

thanks for all those that have been reviewing as it makes me happy seeing that people are enjoying my story as well as hearing what you think about it. .

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did, if i did there would be more UKUS

on another note i have a new story that I have been working on, for those that feel disapointed about how HetaOni ended on the cliffhanger I decided to write my own ending to how it could end s/9124023/1/HetaOni

* * *

America sighed and brought a chair close to England's bedside, he wondered if England would wake up as well he hoped. America grabbed hold of England's had and queezed it gently "England If you can hear me give me a sight squeeze my hand back"America says, he sighed sadly when not feeling England squeeze back, he laid his head down on the bed and closing his eyes.

It seemed like hours before America woke up however something felt different although America thought nothing of it. He noticed that it was dark out and that he was the only other person besides England in the room.

"Hey dude I'll come see you tomorrow alright" America says before kissing England's forehead and leaving the room, America wondered if he would get his chance to tell England how he felt but there was always something that held him back and that was England's feelings.

He didn't know if England would even feel the same way seeing as he seemed to hate America however unknown to America was that England didn't hate him and well thought that America hated him but for now the damage had been done and well could it be resolved and make them a new however would that be the case

America left the room, he couldn't see France, Russia or even Japan so maybe they went home was was what America was thinking, he headed home unsure that there was anything else that he could do at this time.

* * *

Some time later

* * *

America arrived home the rain had been pouring hard like that day, America tried to push that away he felt the pain of it as well. He headed straight to bed seeing as he felt tired, Tony didn't really take much notice anyway, America laid down on the bed. America couldn't really wait to see England again tomorrow, he was determined to get England to wake up but how would he do it well one way would be talking so he could do that. America felt something squeeze his hand he looked to see that nothing was there

"Maybe my minds playing tricks on me, yeah that it" America says quietly to himself.

He closed his eyes falling to sleep and he dreamed of the past one what he had never thought that he himself would dream about, a past memory that he had come to only know understand why it haunted

* * *

America's dream(America's pov)

* * *

_I looked around at what was going on, I could see that the sky fell with rain and seeing both myself and England. I then knew what was happening, I didn't want to see this not again. I knew that I had to have done this so that I could be England's equal. I could hear what was going on_

___"Hey Britain all I want is my freedom!" I hear my past self shout, I could see that England looked hurt but he tried to hide it __"I am no longer a child nor your little brother, from now on consider me independent" I next saw England tighten the grip of his gun before running at my past self, __hitting the blade on the end of his gun on the side of my gun and forcing it out of my past self's hands. I knew what was going to happen, I watched everything else happen, I watched England fall to his knees crying._

_______I hated seeing this I hadn't meant cause England this pain but it had to be done so that I could be free. I watch myself walk away I came over to where England was, I could see him still crying. "Don't leave, please come back" I hear England sobbing. I reach a hand to touch England shoulder however stopped as I remembered this was only a dream, a past memory._

_______I felt it slowly fade, I was put into darkness. I felt alone this loneliness was something I had known before, I had been here before and I didn't want to be here again. please not again._

_______I looked to the light part seeing England there, I smiled letting the tears fall and ran to him only to see him continue to walk away "England, England stop please don't leave" I shouted running after him. England stopped to look at me however he didn't have a smile on his face. "America you need to wake up now as you woke me" England says before walking away again_

_"wait what did you mean by that?" I shouted. _

* * *

_America's dream end (America's pov end)_

* * *

America awoke he found that it was morning, he got ready quickly to go see England. He couldn't wait to see if England had awoken as well he just couldn't wait, he dressed not to smartly however not to messy, he wore also his boomer jacket as that was something he wore most of the time. America was about to leave when he heard the phone ring and went to pick it up.

"Amérique" the voice on the phone says, the voice didn't sound happy

"Hey France, whats wrong?" America asked worriedly

There was a long pause, this didn't sound good especially since this was France who was the one on the phone, America wondered what was happening. A thought came to his mind,

"France what's going on?" America asked more worried now

"I'm sorry Amérique but he... he's gone" France says quietly

"No your lying, you have to be joking... he can't be gone" America says sounding like he would cry. He hanged the phone up before going to the hospital he had to see this himself.

He arrived and came to the room that England had been staying in, England's body wasn't there and the bed had been made, France was sitting in a seat in the room tears in his eyes. America felt like he had stopped breathing "_No... no he can't be, there was so much I needed to tell him_"America says quietly to himself tears threatened to fall at this point, he felt to his knees "_I'm sorry England, I love you_" America cried quietly

America closed his eyes, he could hear a whisper from somewhere but he didn't know where it was coming from, he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Please review

ok, ok don't think of killing me just yet alright, I am not ending it here seeing as there is still much to come so wait until the next chapter as all a shall be reviled also if you relised I did during this I had wrote things that will revile what is in the next chapter

To be continued

* * *

Translation

Amérique = America


	8. Chapter 8

Doesn't own Hetalia however wishes that I did, if i did there would be more UKUS

on another note i have a new story that I have been working on, for those that feel disapointed about how HetaOni ended on the cliffhanger I decided to write my own ending to how it could end s/9124023/1/HetaOni

* * *

Some thing was telling America to wake up, a voice that was not sweet sounding well in America's book that is and well it was a voice that he knew all too well, "Wake up you git your started to get the bed wet" the voice says while also squeezing America's hand also.

America slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up, he then turned to look at where the voice had come from. When seeing the person who had been speaking America started crying however these were tears of joy.

America then jumped up and hugged the person and said person wasn't to happy "That hurts a bit you know, you git" The person says. The person was a grouchy old Englishman known as Arthur however better known by his country name being England. England had awoken and wasn't dead like in America's dream which had been more of a nightmare for him.

"Dude your awake do you know what you put us all through" America says finally pulling away from the hug "We weren't sure if you would ever wake up, I mean its be well months since you had been like in this coma"

"I had a good idea being that I have heard what everyone has said as well as that I never would have thought I meant that much to anyone" England says

"Dude, of course you mean that much to us all" America says happily "Our lives would be pretty boring without, I mean dude we are so like nothing without you"

England wasn't sure what he could say at this moment well all he did was smile, America smiled back at England before hugging him again "Dude I.. I..." America was saying well he was trying to tell England how he felt and well couldn't find the right words. England didn't really need to be told

"Love you too America" England says, America smiled more widely now "Really dude" America says before well moving out of the hug and well….

England and America's lips met neither one of them pulled away for a while and only pulled away once needing to breathe "I have always wanted to do that England" America says sitting on the bed next to England. England sighed "Dude... w...w..why did you want to k..k.. kill yourself, please tell me" America was trying to keep himself from crying at this point as this had hurt him to even be asking this and well he had been terrified that England would have died as these thoughts came to mind tears started to fall.

"I... I had, had enough of feeling the pain" England says lifting a hand to America's face and wiping the tears away "But you brought me back, so please don't cry"

"Promise you won't do it again England, promise me please" America says, he sounded like not his normal self. England wondered if he had broken America so badly by what he had done; England pulled America close to him, just like he had when America was a child when he was scared.

America buried his head into England's chest like a little kid and well was crying his eyes out as well at the moment he wasn't being his normal self as he had pretty much been broken by this he felt that all he had wanted to do was all coming out now having started when he asked England that question.

"I promise ok America, I have something that I have to live for and that something is you so I'm not going anywhere" England says, he placed a hand on America's head and stroking it. This took him back to when America was a child and well how America back then needed him.

America looked up at England when feeling England touching his head, he had heard what England had said "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, I never expected to hurt you that much" America says quietly "I just wanted you to see me more then your younger brother, so that I could be your equal, do you now see why I did it?" America asked, he hoped that England would now understand and not want to do this again

England smiled warmly, the smile that America had seen when he was a child, America hugged England a little bit tight at that moment and well England wasn't too happy about that

"Your hugging too tight git" England growled, a lovely moment ruined by America hugging too tightly and England being back to his normal self however anyway that was well normal for them. Who knows what these to would get up to next well that for you to decide.

THE END (or is it)

* * *

Please review

well I'm sad to say that 4th July has now finished but keep an eye out of other hetalia stories that I will be writing (mostly UKUS). a special thanks to:

aquamarinetiger98

Bakurafangirl12

maya1705

HollyKnight

America'sHat

Gordafabi

Lilly927

liechtybakaribbon

ShadowAlchemist503

MyJen

AmericanGamerGirl

Iiz42Awesome

TheGreatCC

you lot thanks for your reviews and well I really hope that you have enjoyed 4th July and well like I said keep an eye out as I will be writing more Hetalia (mostly UKUS) stories also if you have a request for a hetalia story then I will try my best.


End file.
